A micromechanical component frequently includes an electrostatic drive having electrode fingers for displacing a displaceable element about an axis of rotation. A torque exerted on the displaceable element can be increased by situating the electrode fingers of the electrostatic drive at a greater distance from the axis of rotation. By increasing the distance, the voltage applied to the electrode fingers in order to displace the displaceable element can thus be reduced.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0035682 A1 describes an electrostatic drive with which a mirror element is to be displaced about an axis of rotation. The electrostatic drive includes two frames whose girders oriented perpendicular to the axis of rotation have cross-braces/fastening webs that run parallel to the axis of rotation. The electrode fingers situated on the cross-braces/fastening webs extend away from the axis of rotation. The inner of the two frames is capable of being displaced by a first individual angle of displacement relative to the outer frame by applying a voltage to the electrode fingers situated between the two frames. In addition, the mirror element is capable of being rotated relative to the inner frame about the axis of rotation by a second individual angle of displacement by applying a further voltage to further electrode fingers that are situated between the mirror element and the inner frame. This ensures a summing of the two individual angles of displacement to form an overall angle of displacement by which the mirror element is capable of being displaced relative to the outer of the two frames.
However, the electrostatic drive described in U.S. Publication No. 2005/0035682 A1 has a relatively large base surface. This makes it more difficult to situate the electrostatic drive in a micromechanical component having a small size. In addition, in the electrostatic drive described in U.S. Publication No. 2005/0035682 A1, the mirror element is capable of being displaced only about the one axis of rotation. However, it is frequently desirable for it to be possible to displace a displaceable element about two axes of rotation that are oriented perpendicular to one another.